Demons
The Demons(Ariame and her Daughters) Ariame, Queen of Solem Ariame is the first of the Demon Race. She rules all of Solem with her daughters. Formerly a Eternal, she was cast out of the Eternal Planes due to her protecting her firstborn from banishment. Choosing to join her in purgatory instead of leaving her. She was the wife of Drenden, the King of the Eternals, and when she was cast into purgatory with her first child. She was twisted and corrupted by the hatred she held for her former love, that it turned her into a fully fledged Demon. Being a former Eternal has given her an immense amount of power and strength, all in Solem fear her, and even in the Mortal Planes there are those who worship her. Her daughters are Taliandria, Lamia, Esmeralia she has one son, Kaloret. Taliandria, The Imprisoned Born over 10,000 years ago, Taliandria is the Firstborn of Ariame and Drenden. . She was also the first of the corrupted race of Eternals. Her lust for war and destruction was only matched by her need for power. So much that her own father casted her out of the Eternal planes. Losing the love of her father, however never her mother, she was casted into a realm built for purgatory, Solem. Her mother and her, both became the first of the Demon Race. However due to Taliandria's corrupted blood she became one of the most powerful Demons ever to exist, even rivalling that of her own mothers powers. Even though she was a Succubus, Taliandria never was able to control her new found power. However unlike her mother and sisters, Taliandria never grew wings when her form was corrupted and twisted into that of a Succubus. Her current whereabouts are unknown. The last known knowledge of her was that she was planning to wage war with the Eternals once more. It is said that she has been imprisoned by her mother for over five Millenniums. Lamia, Mistress of Torment Born 4893 years ago, Lamia is the second born of Ariame, and an unknown demon. Lamia is a Succubus and was born as such. She also has become her mothers personal interrogator, she is known to all of Solem, and the Demon Planes as the Mistress of Torture. She rules the northern most part of Solem for her mother from the Tower of Torment. Her appearance however does not look like a Succubus, due to her ability to walk both the Mortal Planes, and the Demonic Planes. She has the look of a young adult human or elf, barely concealed by her armor. With a long tail, and large leathery bat wings. The only features of a Succubus are her tail and wings. Unlike her sister Esmeralia, Lamia detests war and killing, she is a master at extracting anything from anyone if needed. Esmeralia, Mistress of Pain Born 4587 years ago, Esmeralia is the third born of Ariame, fathered by the demon Orathas. Who she later killed and used his bones to make her armor. Esmeralia is a Succubus who is without wings of a tail. She is pale white and is almost always seen in her bone armor. Her horns push back behind her head and are about eight inches long. She rules the Southern part of Solem for her mother, and is the High General of Solem's Armies. She is a master strategist and warrior. She is skilled with nearly every weapon known to man and even has magic at her disposable. She is so feared and renowned for her deeds that her title was given to her by her subordinates. She is rarely found out of her armor, or outside of her Palace, unless it is for battle or some unruly upstart demon. Esmeralia always tells her sister Lamia, There is no need for information if your enemies are all dead. Much to Lamia's distaste, Esmeralia has been known for being the cruelest of the Demon race, and like her eldest sister Taliandria, she believes that the Demon Race is the strongest and that all shall bow before it. And if not, then they will submit when they are dead. Kaloret, The Dark One Born 4500 years ago, Kaloret, The Dark One is the last child of Ariame. Fathered by Selath, the Eternal of Darkness. It is said he is without form, and is the strongest of the Demon Race, for a single touch by him is enough to drive even the most powerful to darkness. He is currently said to be imprisoned beneath the Great Eternal Oak in the Forest Lands of Malona. Other Demons Morgali, the Gatekeeper(7982 Age) Morgali was one of the four Succubi’s who sided with Taliandira in her efforts against the Mortal realms, being the gatekeeper of Solem, she guarded the passageways to and from the Plane. She is considered one of the more cruel Succubi and is always flanked on either side by two grotesque looking beasts. Formerly a Elven Noble of Silvar, she was twisted and corrupted by the Dark Magic she used, upon being executed by her people, she vowed to return and come back to destroy the Elves. However upon death her soul was sent to Solem, and Ariame seeing the hatred and sheer determination of the Elven soul, gave her the form of a Succubus, and the most important duty of all. Guarding the Gates to Solem. Yarliana, the Bloodletter(6478 Age) Yarliana was formerly a Human woman, who began to delve into the magic of Vampirism, casting many different spells of blood, and reading all sorts of vampire lore from around the world. She came from a rich prominent family, however hiding her magical abilities from them, she toyed around with the servants. Casting all different types of spell. However one day she decided to look deep into a dark tome, the Tome of Carlian the Black, one of the few Kirlio, a sect of magi who abilities came from draining those with magic. She cast one of the ancient spells and it backfired, the spell recoiled back to her, knocking her out. When she awoke, she felt her magical power drained, she had no feel to the ley lines, she had lost her magical powers. A servant, came to find her for dinner, and that was when it had happened, Yarliana’s eyes turned dark red and she attacked the servant, sinking her teeth into his neck, as she drank his blood, his life force, and as she did her magic returned to her, she felt it coursing through her veins, however it was short lived as several guards of the manor entered the chambers. What Yarliana didn’t realize that in her state she had changed, as that spear pierced her chest, all she saw was blackness, the fading light of her manor, and the drained corpse of her former servant. As the blackness took her. She awoke in Solem, before the Queen, and in a new body, gifted the powers of a Succubus, and the magical prowess of her former life, she become known as Yarliana, the Bloodletter, one of Esmeralia’s Commanders, and one of the most fear of her army. Natirili, the Seducer(7178 Age) Natirili was formerly a temptress in her past life. A woman who would tempt men to her bed, to either murder them or rob them blind. A human woman of utter beauty she had amassed what would be a small fortune to even the rich, by toying with men. However evil deeds as they say always catch up to you. And they did to Natirili, when she tried to rob a Prince. She was caught and apprehended, sentenced to death she waited, praying for someone to save her. Her prayers were answered in the form of Taliandira, she offered the woman eternal life, and beauty for servitude. In her desperate state Natirili accepted, however the offer was a sour one, for she had to die before she could be reborn. One week later Natiriili was burned at the stake. In her final breath she saw Taliandira waiting for her to pass, and when she did, she was reborn in fire, as a Succubus, pledging herself to the Plane of Solem, and Taliandira and her mother Ariame, she become known as the Seducer for her crimes in life. She was one of the Four Succubi to side with Taliandira during her war. She is now a subordinate of Lamia the Mistress of Torment. Hali, the Perverse(3623 Age) Hali was born as a Succubi, fathered by an unknown Incubus, and Esmeralia, some three thousand years ago, she has an undying loyalty to her mother, being one of the few full blooded Succubi in her mothers armies, she holds herself above others. Barking commands to others, and even overstepping herself with her mother and her fellow commanders. Hali has been known to get herself in to different sorts of trouble. She comes off quite seductive and flirtatious. However her mind is filled with perversions, and one could easily tell from the servants she keeps. However do not let that fool you, for Hali is nearly as strategic and tactical as her mother, but prefers to be away from the fighting. She uses her body, and her mind to outsmart or trick her enemies into lowering their defence, before ripping their soul from their body. Falia, the Cold one(9038 Age) Falia was formerly a Barbarian Queen of the North, who under the constant cold, and the threats of war from the Southern Kingdoms, stood beside her people and waged battle. Slaughtering countless hundreds of soldiers in her short lived lifetime. She was feared, loved, and renowned throughout the Continent, when word reached her on campaign that her husband had taken ill and was dying, the cold exterior of Falia faded and she rushed back to him. Leaving her armies to be commanded by one of her generals. Taking a small guard with her, Falia was always cautious but here, she was not, and that was what the southern kingdoms wanted, it was a trap. Falia and her guard were ambushed and slaughtered, however she was spared. Brought back to camp as a prisoner of war, however being a barbarian she was treated as a lesser person, raped, beaten, and starved. She cursed them all, when word finally reached her husbands ears, he marched south with a large army, the two armies clashed on the battle field. And the Barbarians came victorious, but the feared Barbarian Queen, was no where to be found. Sent south before the battle, she was gutted and hung from a tree. ''‘The Barbarian Queen, she satisfied the lot.’ ''Was nailed onto the tree. However in her death she was reborn as a Succubi, the hatred and blood lust fuelled her. One of the Four to Join Taliandria in her war, she is cold, calculate, and a warrior of unmatched potential. She is also the oldest of the Succubi, over nine thousand years old. And she has never lost her cold demeanour, she now is the Second in Command to Esmeralia, and is just as formidable as she is. She is also the only Succubi that is treated equal by Esmeralia. Bria, the Burning One(8759 Age) Bria much like Falia was formerly a queen of an ancient Kingdom of Magi, she was skilled in all forms of magic, but pyromancy was her strongest one. She was so powerful that even her husband feared what she could do. However the effects Magic has on mortals, was easily shown in how corrupted and evil she quickly became. She saw traitors everyone, every criminal was burned alive by her. And when her husband moved to speak against her, she burned his tongue out. The Elven Council of Magi, convened in secret to banish Bria, but failed, and when Bria interrupted them, she burned them all alive, fifty magi died that day, however, in her rage she let herself burn even her son and daughter, It was there, when she realized what she had become, and she took her life. However death was not a release for her, she was reborn, as a Succubi, a natural affinity for fire, she took to her new life rather quickly. She was brazen and outgoing, speaking her mind no matter the consequences. She held a somewhat proud noble stature. She is the second oldest of the Succubi and much like Falia, is a Command in Esmeralia’s armies. Valicia, the Plague(8119 Age) Valicia was born into a coven of witches who specialized in plague craft some eight thousand years ago, she was one of the few children of the witches who were magically gifted. Valicia by the age of ten had mastered all the basics of the craft, and even started studying the masters sections of plague craft. Brewing potions, conjuring plagues, spells. She learned it all. By eighteen she was set to take the seat at the Plague Council, five master plague witches. However it came to an end when her coven was attacked and she fled with a few of the little children, while her mother and father held the soldiers back. However they did not get far before the soldiers caught them, they took the children from her and captured her, shortly later she was sold to a slave trader and then sold to a brothel. She was sold to whoever wished to pay for her for a night, mostly men, but due to her nature she was never an obedient person, and being a master of plague craft she plagued men, giving them magical diseases. She was caught shortly later, and she had her eyes burned out, so she could never read a spell again, shortly after the matron of the brothel had her tongue cut out so she could never utter another spell. Broken, blind, and speechless, she had been defeated, she set the brothel on fire one night, burning herself and all the patrons inside alive. In her throes of death, a Succubus came to her, offering her eternal life, and redemption, which she gladly accepted, becoming a Succubus in her new life, she became known as ‘The Plague’ for her prowess in plague craft. Given the name by her friend and lover Taliandira, she was the first to join her war against the Mortal realm. When Taliandira was stopped, Valicia only surrendered because Taliandira told her to, she now serves Ariame as the Keeper of the Palace Darlia, the Keeper(3472 Age) Darlia is a Succubi born from the loins of the Succubus Lamia, and the Incubus Sorl, she is considered to be of royal blood, and because this, she holds herself as such. Formerly working under her mother as a torturer, Darlia quickly came to detest her mothers work, and searched for something more, something now. Word had reached Darlia’s ears of the new portal opened to the Mortal Realm, and she quickly investigated it, the Palace of Eternal Perversion had opened a rift once more. And she knew it would need a keeper once more, she went to her mother and requested herself to become its keeper, Lamia was not one to deny her child, but her own mother might. When it was presented to Ariame, she was worried that a young Succubus as Darlia was, she would not be able to handle the seat pf responsibility. But finally Ariame had given in to her daughter and grand daughters request, making Darlia the Keeper of the Palace of Eternal Perversion, which she has dutifully served as for over three thousand years now.